Ticklish
by RadicalRae
Summary: Agni takes advantage of one of Sebastian's weaknesses after the demon wakes him up at an ungodly hour. Not to be taken seriously, was written on three hours of sleep at midnight. I don't own anything. Rated for language.


**Taking a break from all my other stuff, and more or less giving in to writing an otp of mine...mostly fluff and a ticklish Sebastian (because of very humorous reasons). Completely stand alone, and short. I wrote this at midnight, and I haven't had more than three hours of sleep in two days. :)**

 **0000**

If asked, Sebastian would say that demons don't need or want for sleep, food, or any other "human" luxury. He would never admit to anyone that he often indulged in both sleep and (more recently) food.

He turned his head just slightly, and shifted underneath the heavy blankets so that he was half facing his bed mate. In the dim lighting given off by the multiple candles around the room, Agni's white hair absolutely glowed, like strands of spun moonlight surrounding his peaceful face.

Sebastian sighed, daring to brush his fingers lightly over the other man's bare chest, hissing when hands suddenly - and with far too much roughness - grabbed his hands and pulled him forward, the hot breath against his ear making him shudder.

"Sebastian. You should know by now to let a sleeping dog lay."

"I've never been one to follow the rules, my dear Agni."

"There _are_ punishments for breaking a rule, or did that slip your mind?"

Sebastian smirked, wriggling the fingers still caught in the white haired man's strong grip. If he was to be honest, said grip was starting to hurt, but he was goddamn demon (pun intended) and wouldn't say anything that could ruin his reputation as one hell of a butler.

"It might have. I've lived too long to worry about such nonsense. What would you even do? You're far too kind hearted to even _think_ of hurting poor fragile me."

Agni finally let go of the demon's hands, but gave him a stern look when said demon went to move his now free hands. Sebastian frowned and instead let them rest, curled into loose fists, lay against his bed mate's chest. Believing that the subject had been dropped, he relaxed, only to jolt out of this state by hands sliding beneath his sleeping shirt (black, like everything else he wore) and slid over his sides.

"Can you not do tha - _Oh."_ He didn't get much else out as Agni attacked his sides with a vengeance, taking advantage of his mostly unknown weakness; Sebastian, the world's most perfect butler, was _highly_ ticklish. The demon kicked out, nothing his bottom lip in a vain hope to muffle his forced laughter as Agni viciously tickled his sides.

He twisted and pushed weakly at the sturdy chest he was pressed against, mouth open in breathless, nearly silent laughter. It was only when he had buried his face in Agni's neck that the hands turned gentle and simply rested over his ribs.

As Sebastian caught his breath, Agni chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and rolled over, pulling the demon with him, so that he was laying against his chest.

"I'm so very glad I found out about that." He pretended not to notice the angry-dazed look the demon shot him, and ran his hands up and down Sebastian's back, grinning at the pleased sound the simple action pulled from the demon. "I do believe I owe you a cup of tea and fresh scones in the morning."

"You're also making breakfast. _No_ help, got it?"

"Not even from you?"

"I'll supervise."

"Cold." Agni pouted, though there was no malice in his tone. Sebastian grinned and curled up against the white haired man, enjoying his warmth and the warm hands - still up underneath his night shirt - gliding up and down his back, occasionally brushing over his ribs (he ignored the concerned look every time) and the simple pleasure of no longer having an empty bed and a silent room.

"Goodnight, Agni."

"Mm...goodnight Sebastian."

The moment the both of them were asleep, the candles were snuffed out, leaving them in peaceful darkness, shielding them from any prying eyes. Of course, Sebastian had locked the door to keep out any curious maids (and certain reapers).


End file.
